Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. An area that has been extensively redesigned over the years is the bicycle drive train.
One particular component of the drive train that has been redesigned is the front sprocket assembly. Front sprocket assemblies have been provided with chain/spoke protectors adjacent to the sprocket to prevent shoelaces and clothing from becoming entangled.
Typically, the prior chain/spoke protectors are either attached to the crank hub or attached to the largest sprocket using an axial snap fit. While these prior spoke/chain protectors generally work well, they are typically attached as an original component. Opportunities for retrofit a guard are minimal in these cases. There has been a demand for components that can be retrofit to existing bicycle cranks that are relatively simple to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sprocket guard.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,629 which discloses a bicycle sprocket assembly includes a sprocket element and a chain protector. The sprocket element has a plurality of teeth disposed on an outer periphery about a center rotation axis and at least one first attachment element. The chain protector includes a protecting portion and an attachment portion disposed radially inwardly of the protecting portion. The attachment portion has at least one second attachment element that mates with the first attachment element in response to relative rotational movement between the sprocket element and the chain protector.
What is needed is a sprocket guard capable of retrofit comprising a coplanar sprocket surface, guard surface and fastener collar surface. The present invention meets this need.